deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Hornet
The Green Hornet is a vigilante crime-fighter. Posing as a criminal himself, he works from within the criminal underworld to bring it down from the inside. Britt Reid became the Green Hornet after his uncle (also named Britt Reid) retired, and fights crime with his valet, Hayashi Kato. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Darkman vs. Green Hornet (Completed) With Kato * Green Hornet & Kato vs. Joker & Morgana * Green Hornet & Kato vs. Nite Owl & Rorschach Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * James Bond History A descendent of the Lone Ranger, Britt Reid was always fascinated by his aging uncle’s stories of his exploits as the Green Hornet. However, after two of his friends were assassinated, Reid decided that it was time for him to pick the mantle of the Green Hornet. Together with Hayashi Kato, the son of the original Kato, Reid wages a war against crime everywhere. Death Battle Info Appearance The Green Hornet is a white male of about 30 years of age, standing approximately six feet tall. He wears a green fedora hat, a green trench coat over a suit, and a green mask with the Green Hornet symbol that covers the upper portions of his face. Abilities and Powers Britt Reid is a large and robust man who is in excellent shape. He has been trained in the martial arts by Kato, and is an excellent runner and climber. He is also an excellent detective, which is greatly helped by his being the owner and publisher of the newspaper, the Daily Sentinel. Weapons and Equipment The Green Hornet has taken a vow to not purposely take another person’s life. As such, he keeps his arsenal limited, relying on few pieces of equipment: * Hornet Sting – When folded up, this device is about twelve-inches long, and the Green Hornet has at times used it as a club. With the flip of a switch, it telescopes out to a length of about thirty-six inches. When extended, the Sting functions as a sonic disrupter, which can cause items to vibrate at hyper frequency, and disintegrate - it’s most effective against metal. The larger and stronger the item, the longer the sting must be fired at the target. A pistol can be destroyed in a second, a door lock in two, and a bank vault door in perhaps ten seconds. When in use, the Sting emits a telltale high frequency whine. It seems to have a range of no more than twelve feet. Even when extended the Sting is strong enough to parry blows from a sword. * Gas Gun – This gun looks like a green automatic pistol, but instead fires a blast of non-lethal, Hornet Gas, which can render a person unconscious. It seems to have an effective range of about five feet. * Gas mask – This small but highly effective gas mask can be quickly put on, and it covers the mouth and nose beneath the Hornet’s mask. * Grappling hook – This collapsible hook is carried in the Green Hornet’s belt, and has a thin but strong line. * Lock pick – A small metal disc, that at the push of a lever extends a lock pick. Car When travelling in his own guise, Britt drives a white 1966 Chrysler 300 convertible. This vehicle is largely stock, but it does have secret compartments, so that Britt can surreptitiously carry his Green Hornet outfit and equipment. 2011 Movie In the 2011 movie, Britt Reid is presented not as a crusading vigilante, determined to make the world a better place, but instead as a buffoon. He’s an inept and cowardly man, pushed forward by his employee, Kato, who is the heart, soul and brains of the duo. The Green Hornet serves as the face of the team, allowing Kato to undertake the true heroics in the background. Director Michel Gondry later admitted that, the “fans didn’t like my vision of the superhero.” Trivia * The Green Hornet and Kato have worked both with, and against, Batman on several occasions. He appeared in the television episodes, Batman: A Piece of the Action (S2E51) and Batman: Batman’s Satisfaction (S2E52), and in the comic book series, Batman '66 Meets the Green Hornet. * An excellent, though non-canonical, movie short is the Green Hornet (2006) by Aurélien Poitrimoult. (If only he had made the 2011 Green Hornet movie!) You can see it at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6baKbRQrt4 * In the 1966-67 television series, Britt Reid was played by actor Van Williams (1934-2016). Gallery Britt_Reid_-_TV.png|Britt Reid from the 1966-67 television show. Green_Hornet_and_Kato.jpg|Green Hornet and Kato from the 1966 TV series. Kato_and_Green_Hornet_2011.jpg|Kato and the Green Hornet from the 2011 movie. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Detectives Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Rich Characters Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants